


307

by Commander_root



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_root/pseuds/Commander_root
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	307

Lexa didn't get shot. She is alive. Everyone is happy. Pike is dead.

THE FUCKING END


End file.
